1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to painter's aids, and in particular to painter's holsters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The desirability of having a paint container and brush holder attached to the person has long been recognized. Such devices generally take the form of a belt having a fixed paint carrier and brush holder attached to the front of the belt, as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 1,109,161, issued to G. Chindgren, or as aprons, as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,109, issued to B. A. Walsh. More recent advances in the art, include the painter's aprons of Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,971 and Johannes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,709.
Such devices are convenient, in that brushes and paint are always within convenient reach of the painter. The devices are essential for safety while working on ladders, scaffolds, roofs, and the like, in that they free both hands for climbing and at least one hand for grasping a structure while painting. While being distinctly advantageous over prior art, such devices are inconvenient and present problems in several respects. The paint reservoirs, invariably, have a horizontal top opening, which requires the painter to bring the hand holding the paint brush to an unnatural height to clear the sides of the reservoir to dip the brush, rather than following the natural arc of the arm. Additionally, such devices utilize pins, magnets, clips, and open reservoirs for supporting the brushes. Such holders allow paint adhering to the brush to dry quickly; do not secure the brush sufficiently, allowing accidental dropping of the brush; do not provide convenient access to the handle of the brush, the holder often being attached to the handle; and allow dripping. Furthermore, aprons and fixed belts restrict positioning of the apparatus on the person to but one position. Present devices also do not provide means for securely holding the recently developed, and increasing popular sponge brush applicator.